wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Pollux Marcus
Pollux Marcus is the first of the Primaris supplied by Belisarius Cawl to have gained the full trust of the Ordinators Chapter's Council of Lords through repeated displays of spiritual purity and tactical acumen. A veteran of the Great Crusade, he is said to have fought alongside Rogal Dorn as part of the Imperial Fists legion. Tasked with leading the first Primaris unit - a special operations demi-company known as the 13th Special Assault Demi-Cohort, he has proved himself over 120 years to be a consummate leader and warrior of fanatical devotion to the methods of the Ordinators. Upon the death of Centurio Aegeus of Cohors IV Acesian in the Cacophony, then-Optio (Senior Lieutenant) Marcus was chosen to replace him - in part out of recognition of his faith and devotion, and in part to show the new Primaris provided by Cawl that their kind could gain the trust of the chapter through deeds of devotion to the principles of the Codex Ordinatum. History Pollux was born on Terra and inducted into the VII Legion Astartes under the direction of the Emperor of Mankind. He fought with the Imperial Fists under Rogal Dorn for centuries before being wounded in combat against the heretical forces of the Iron Warriors during the Great Scouring. Waking up in 001.M42 at the hands of Cawl, he was eventually sent off to the Ordinators to replace their losses suffered during the Terran and Indomitus Crusades. Taking their conditioning against the warp and lessons of the unmatched evil of Chaos to heart, he proved himself pure of soul and passed his Rite of Purification after serving 30 years with the 10th Procursator (Scout) Company- exorcising a Pink Horror from his soul with remarkable speed. Many of his fellow Primaris - including from the Imperial Fists Legions did not prove willing to undergo the Rite of Purification or displayed symptoms of spiritual weakness and were euthanized. He accepted these losses upon learning of them as necessary for the good of his new chapter and the Imperium as a whole. He served for over 90 years in the 13th Special Assault Demi-Cohort as a special operations leader, utilizing Mk Xsb Phobos-Dusklight, Mk Xb. Tacticus-Crusade armor and Mk. Xgb Gravis-Meteor Power Armor in various roles, mastering each quickly. Following the destruction of nearly a third of the entire chapter during the brutal void massacre at the hands of the Knights of Laeran, he was promoted to Centurion of the now extinct-4th Cohort He proved to be popular with the Brethren-Initiate replacements brought in to restore the company with his displays of courage, bravery, devotion to the chapter sub-cult, and tactical acumen - winning over many Purites ''to ''Pragmates school of thought in the process and acting as a unifying force between the new, suspicious Primaris reinforcements provided by Cawl and the original veteran members of the Ordinators. Wargear & Equipment Since his promotion from the commanding Optio of the 13th Special Assault Demi-Cohort to the 9th Conflagratian (Heavy Fire Support), 8th Impetian (Close Assault), and finally 4th Acesian (Battleline), he has adopted the use of a set of Mk. Xgb Gravis-Meteor armor, a boltstorm powerfist, and power sword to act as a frontline leader in the manner of his much-admired Legatus. He has shed many of his gene-sired Imperial Fist-ingrained predisposition towards holing up behind fortifications for nearly all battles and taken to the tactical and strategic flexibility of the Ordinators with zeal - though he has proven to still be a force to be reckoned with on the defense and is now considered a pre-eminent expert among the chapter's captains in building and holding defensive fortifications. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Ordinators (Chapter) Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines